Isyarat
by annpui
Summary: Kise selalu mencoba segala cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Kuroko. KiKuro, KagaKuro, AoKi. Enjoy.


**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s), gayambung, OOC, OC dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**A/N: Holaloha, **** Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku untuk Anime Kuroko no Basuke. Semoga tidak terlalu buruk. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu film. Dan mungkin judul dan isi fanfic ini tidak nyambung, jika terasa seperti itu maafkan aku *dogeza360derajat. **

******Well, happy reading reader. hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Isyarat**

**By: Annpui**

* * *

Kise selalu mencoba segala cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Kuroko. Apapun. Contohnya, memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh yang menurutnya adalah panggilan kesayangan.

"Kurokocchi!"

Membelikannya milkshake vanilla, dan semua makanan kesukaannya. Bahkan terkadang Kise suka mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memeluk Kuroko. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan mungkin adalah moto hidup Kise.

Pernah suatu hari Akashi bertanya kepada Kise mengapa ia begitu suka memeluk Kuroko. Dengan sejuta kepolosannya Kise menjawab,

"Karena aku suka Kurokocchi!"

Memang polos dan bodoh itu beda tipis.

Tapi ada satu cara yang paling Kise sukai dari segala cara yang pernah kise lakukan ketika sedang bersama Kuroko, yaitu adalah menikmati bayangan Kuroko dari belakang. Cara itulah yang paling bisa Kise lakukan untuk menghayati cintanya untuk Kuroko.

"Hari ini pulang bareng yuk! Aku teraktir deh!"

"Tapi..."

"Ayaloh, kumohon Kurokocchi~"

"Ki..."

"Kurokocchi~ Please~"

"Baiklah Kise-kun"

Jangan salahkan Kuroko karena tidak bisa menolak kise—ayolah siapa yang bisa menolak manusia ajaib seperti Kise—karena sepertinya orang lain pun tidak bisa.

Ketika Kise sedang bersama Kuroko ia menyadari sesaat dunia jadi tiada, yang terlihat dimatanya hanyalah Kuroko yang kerap Kise amati dengan tatapan sendu. Terus seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun, menatap punggung Kuroko yang sedang berjalan didepannya.

"Kurokocchi, apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Tidak ada Kise-kun"

Selalu wajah datar itu yang terlihat oleh mata Kise, apakah tidak ada suatu hal yang dapat membuat ekspresi wajah Kuroko berubah? Ekspresi yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh Kuroko semenjak Kise mengenalnya bahkan bisa dihitung oleh jari.

"Bohong! Pasti adakan!"

"Tidak ada"

"Pasti ada!"

"Tidak..."

"Aku tebak ya!"

"Kise-kun..."

"Teman setimmu yang alisnya aneh itu kan! Siapa itu namanya? Kagami? Ya kan!"

Kuroko terdiam. Berhenti menampik tubian pertanyaan Kise. Terlihat semburat merah muda menghiasi kulit putih pucatnya.

Kise berhasil, berhasil melihat ekspresi lain wajah Kuroko. Satu. Wajah bersemu Kuroko yang membuat hati Kise teriris, karena alasan dari wajah Kuroko bersemu bukanlah karena dirinya, bukanlah alasan yang diinginkannya.

Kise tau ia tidak bisa melindungi hatinya terus menerus. Seriap Kuroko menatapnya perasaan itu selalu tumbuh kembali, perasaan yang ia bunuh mati-matian.

_Bantulah aku semampumu untuk melupakanmu Kurokocchi._

"Kise-kun?"

Kise tersadar dari lamunannya. Menyadari sedari tadi ia terus menatap kearah Kuroko dengan wajah seolah hendak menangis. Cengeng.

"Ah, maaf Kurokocchi aku terlalu asik memandangimu"

"Hentikan Kise-kun..."

Kise terpana, lagi-lagi semburat merah muda itu terlihat dipipi Kuroko. Kali ini alasannya memang Kise, namun lagi-lagi bukan karena alasan yang diinginkannya.

"Dari dulu aku selalu berpikir, kenapa kau selalu mentapku dengan pandangan seperti itu Kise-kun?"

Kuroko menunjuk mata Kise dengan alis mengkerut.

Aaah, dua ekspresi berbeda yang Kuroko keluarkan hari ini. Kise terkekeh jenaka, akhirnya Kuroko menyadari sedikit isyarat yang selama ini ia kirimkan diam-diam kepadanya. Selama ini Kise selalu mencoba memberikan insyarat yang dapat Kuroko rasakan tanpa perlu ia sentuh.

"Kau mau tau alasannya?"

Kuroko mengangguk ragu, bagi Kuroko Kise adalah seseorang yang penuh kejutan. Orang yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan segala macam ekspresi yang tidak pernah bisa ia keluarkan.

Kesempatan yang tak datang dua kali.

Kise meraih vanilla milkshake yang sedang asik disedot Kuroko, meletakannya dimeja sedangkan wajahnya ia dekatkan hingga tepat dihadapan Kuroko. Bersyukur dengan tempat yang mereka pilih, tertutup dari keramaian.

"Kise-kun?"

Ekspresi wajah kebingungan. Tiga.

Kise mengangkat sedikit wajah Kuroko. Menyapukan singkat bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko, merasakan aroma vanilla yang baru saja diminum pria itu.

Harapan impian yang hidup hanya untuk sekejap. Sekejap, ya hanya sekejap. Sebelum Kise merasakan dorongan pelan didadanya.

"Maaf..."

Entah siapa yang berkata itu. Entah Kuroko, entah Kise.

Ekspresi wajah bersalah. Empat.

"Bisa jadi masalah kalau Aomine-kun melihat kita, Kise-kun"

Aomine. Satu-satunya orang yang menangkap sinyal isyarat yang Kise kirimkan kepada Kuroko, yang bodohnya orang yang dikirimi malah sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Berpuluh-puluh keluhan Kise katakan pada Aomine, kadang diiringi dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Entah apa yang membuat Aomine bisa bertahan dengan keluhan yang tidak kunjung selesai itu.

Pada akhirnya hati kise yang lelah menanti, luluh kepada peryataan Aomine dibawah payung yang sedang melindungi mereka berdua dari guyuran hujan. Mengatakan bahwa ia sudah semenjak lama memperhatikan Kise.

Mungkin apa yang dilakukan Aomine sama halnya dengan dirinya yang berusaha mengirimkan isyarat kepada Kuroko tanpa orangnya sadari. Berarti bukankah ia sama bodohnya dengan Kuroko yang tidak menyadari betapa mati-matiannya orang yang memberikan isyarat penuh perasaan kepadanya.

"Hahaha..."

Kise tertawa sambil menutupi wajahnya, berusaha meredam perasaan betapa tololnya dirinya.

"Kise-kun..."

"Kurokocchi maukah kau mendengarkan aku? aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini, tidak perlu kau jawab pun tak apa"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku selama ini menyukai Kurokocchi. Tapi sepertinya perasaanku ini malah ditangkap oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku duga sebelumnya"

Tersenyum. Lima. Kuroko tersenyum. Ekspresi yang selama ini Kise idam-idamkan akhirnya keluar, ekspresi yang paling jarang Kuroko tunjukan kecuali dalam moment yang menurut definisi Kuroko membahagiakan.

"Aku juga menyukai Kise-kun"

Kise menyambar pergelangan tangan Kuroko membuat pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu seketika berdiri condong kedepan. Kise memeluknya erat, sangat erat samapi membuat Kuroko berjinjit menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung.

"Terimakasih Kurokocchi. Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Aku bersyukur orang yang aku sukai pertama kali adalah Kurokocchi."

"Sama-sama Kise-kun"

.

_Rasakanlah, isyarat yang sanggup kau rasa tanpa perlu kau sentuh._

_._

"Kau ini ada apa minta dijemput tiba-tiba Kise?"

Kise menggelayut manja dilengan Aomine. Perasaannya kini terhadap Aomine lebih terasa tulus dibandingkan sebelumnya. Mungkin setelah mengungkapkan perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya setelah sekian lama ia dapat menerima semua takdirnya**—**yang tidak pernah diduganya**—**dengan lebih lepas.

"Jahatnya Aominecchi"

Kuroko terkekeh melihat dua sejoli yang sedang bertengkar mesra dihadapannya.

Ekspresi terawa. Enam.

"Nee...Kurocchi ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu mengeluarkan enam ekspresi dalam sehari"

"Kau ini orang yang penuh kejutan Kise-kun. Mana ada orang yang dapat mempertahankan ekspresi _cool-_nya jika sedang menghadapi tingkahmu, contohnya saja Aomine-kun"

"Apakah benar Aominecchi?"

Aomine membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi Kise, yang sontok membuat Kise merah padam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan Kurokocchi!"

.

_Itulah saja cara yang bisa kulakan. Sebuah isyarat kukirimkan kepadamu. Rasakanlah_.

.

**NeverEnding**

* * *

**A/N: Aku akui fanfic ini sepertinya super ngalor ngidul, dan kayanya alurnya ngebut banget ya.. tapi semoga dibalik kekurangan penulisanku reader menikmatinya^^.**

**Akhir kata,**

******Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**


End file.
